happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Whammy Part I
TV Season: 1 Episode: 13.2 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Next Episode: Double Whammy Part 2 "Double Whammy Part 1" is episode number 13.2 of the Happy Tree Friends televison series. Starring roles *Flippy Featuring roles *Lumpy *Nutty *Mime Appearance roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Disco Bear *Russell *Petunia *Flaky *Handy *Sniffles Plot The episode begins at an amusement park, with Handy ringing the bell in a "test your strength" game. Flippy, the operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, but Handy, taking offense to this, simply pulls off his signature look and leaves. Flippy then hears the humming sound the plane ride and ducks for cover. He has flashbacks of enemy planes flying overhead and dropping bombs, causing Evil Flippy to emerge. He gets in Disco Bear's plane, slits his neck with his bowie, sticks it in his chest, and places a live grenade in his neck. He jumps off the plane as the grenade explodes and lands in Petunia's plane, crushing her. He rips the propeller off her plane and heads toward Giggles' plane. She tries to escape, but he whacks her in the head with the propeller, causing her eyes to fly out of their sockets. Her eyes get caught in her plane's propeller and are pulled out of her head, along with her skeleton and organs. Flippy laughs and parachutes off the ride. Flaky, seeing the damage he's done, screams in terror and Flippy comes out of his trance. He notices what he did and screams. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to go a therapist, Lumpy, for help. He and Flippy sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Flippy is pleased with the results, and thinking that he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Sniffles shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Smoke from the lit torches Mime is juggling cause him to choke, however, and when Mime performs a fire breathing trick, Flippy is reminded of flamethrowers during the war. Once more, Flippy flips out. He forces Mime to drink the flammable liquid and then, stealing a bow from Sniffles, he launches a torch into Mimey's chest, burning him from the inside until he explodes. A tearful Flippy returns to Lumpy, who gives him a squeezable stress reliever. Flippy returns to the amusement park as the operator of water balloon game. Nutty shoots water into the clown's mouth until the balloon pops. The noise startles Flippy, who desperately squeezes his stress reliever. Unfortunately, it pops and Nutty shares the same fate as the balloon. Flippy, now clearly shaken up, goes back to Lumpy. He attempts to hypnotize Flippy, but ends hypnotizing himself into thinking he's a chicken. Flippy goes home and tries to sleep, but his evil self invades his dream and causes him to wake up. Flippy goes to the bathroom to take some medication, when his evil self attacks him. The episode ends with the screen going black. To be continued Moral "Two heads are better than one!" Deaths #Disco Bear is killed when Flippy slits his throat. #Petunia is crushed by Flippy when he lands on her. #Giggles is killed when her skeleton and organs are pulled out of her body. #Mime is burned from the inside until he explodes. #Sniffles is impaled by multiple arrows throughout his body. #Flippy fires water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. Goofs #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, often in continuous shots. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers changes a few times. Category:Episodes